Relieve the Tension
by twerk-it-riker
Summary: Bella was always aware of her best friend/roommate being amazingly hot, but what happens when the heat catches up to her? I hope you like it because this is my fave project right now.
1. Chapter 1

Alice walked over to my cubicle in a huff.  
"Bella we are supposed to go shopping today!"  
Alice was my best girl friend but we couldn't be more different. She had a fashion obsession.  
"We can still go, Alice!"

"No we can't! Tonight is the company bar night!"

By that she meant everyone in our branch of the company was going out. This was made to look like a chance for us all to have fun, but really, it was a way to let go of workers by seeing who would get drunk and quit or get drunk and fired.

Why was Alice blaming me? Or was she just complaining?

"Alice, we don't have to go, it's not manditory." But I already knew she would make me go anyway.  
"Yes we do have to go because Jasper will be there!"  
Alice was in love with Jasper Whitlock. He was a southern hunk who Alice just adored.

She ran back to her tiny office space.

I was a secretary and didn't have an office. Just a small cubicle that I barely visited.

Just as I stood up, Emmett snuck up behing me.  
Emmett was also one of my good friends, like Alice.

He grabbed my ass suddenly. I couldn't hold back my moan. Me and Emmett liked to mess with each other a lot. Teasing each other. He was the friend that you told sex jokes to and talked about co-workers with. I was his piece of ass. Literally. Anytime he saw me he grabbed my ass or smacked it. He had a heavy hand so I was greatful when he didn't, though. We never had sex or kissed or did anything really that other friends didn't do.

"Bella don't do that. My my broomstick might form a tent." I laughed.  
"Hey Emmett?"  
"Yes, my tight princess?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.  
"Oh my god, Emmett keep your voice down! People might think we're fucking, or worse, dating!"  
He faked a scowl.  
"Emmett are you going to that bar thing tonight?"  
He gave me a seductive look and asked, "Are you going to ask me to go with you?"  
As if!  
"No I was going to advise you not to because you drink way to much. I wouldn't want you to get fired, then who would give me all these hot nicknames?"

He slapped my ass hard and it took all of my will power not to scream.

"Bella I have some papers I need copied so if you could, please accompany me to my office." He grinned.  
"I would love to visit your office for a spanking Emmett but I have legitimate work to do."

He faked a pout and walked away.

I looked around and noticed many people missed work today.

The company was once very small but Carlisle Cullen bought it and made it a success. Now a days he just stayed at home except for the surprise visits he makes to give some half-hearted speach to make everyone love their job more for about an hour.

The day was finally over so I grabbed my things and practically ran into the elevator. Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle, saw me and yelled to hold it open. I considered just going ahead and letting it close, but he was my ride home so I held it.

We reached the bottom and I got in the car. He got in and before I knew it we were back at our small apartment.

The apartment once belonged to Alice, Emmett, Edward and I, but Emmett got his own place because he often brought home girls who he made scream until morning.

Alice moved out because us sharing a room hadn't been the best idea. I remember one day she was yelling at me for borrowing her favorite yellow g-string. She had been screaming and sorting throught my undergarment collection when Edward walked in my room and noticed every lacey lingerie piece I owned covering my floor and bed.

Now my only problem was Edward. Don't get me wrong, he had been my best friend for years and years and was sexy as fuck, but he brought a new girl home all the time. It wasn't even the sex that bothered me. It was the fact that I shared an apartment with a disgusting womanizer.

When we got home Edward started dinner. I never made dinner, I made breakfast when his newest one night stand come over. That was just an unspoken agreement.

There was one girl, Irina, that he brought by about once a week because she and I really hit it off. He was tired of his one night only girls leaving with an attitude because of me. I looked back on the first time met Irina.

I got up right before the girl came out of Edwards room.  
I started breakfast.  
"Hi, I'm Irina. I apologize for being so loud last night, I had no idea Edward had a roomate."  
"I'm Bella." I smiled at her.  
She smiled back.  
"Sweetie would you like something to eat?" I asked just as Edward came out.  
"No thank you. I was just about to leave."  
She then kissed Edward goodbye and gave me a hug.  
She was so nice.

"Bella I think I might fire you." He said trying to scare me...I hope.  
"And why is that Mr. Cullen?" I said playing along.  
"It is because of the PDA that you show during work hours." He laughed  
"What are you talking about? I'm-"  
"Oh..."  
"Bella I'm serious though. If someone goes and sees you getting spanked by Emmett, they will tell my dad."  
I gasped, "Edward he has never spanked me! That is disgusting."

"Well Bella, I over heard your conversation earlier with him and it seem as if you wanted it then." He smirked.

"Edward that's gross. I would never do something like that with Emmett. He's a good friend who's just rather handsy." He laughed at my choice of words.  
"I'm just curious Bella...would you try any of the things you and Emmett talk about?"

Yes, with you. I would do it all with you. I didn't say this out loud.

I blushed. He would know my answer if I kept blushing.

"Well...yeah...maybe I would..." I said with a sexy smile.

"Bella, I swear, for someone who doesn't have sex a lot, you sure are naughty."

For some reason I loved his answer.

"I also heard you say you don't want Emmett to get fired so why don't we go to that bar thing for about an hour for Alice's sake and then come back here with her and Emmett for some truth or dare?"

He must listen to all my conversations. How else would he know about Alice?

Then I realised what he was saying.  
"Edward why don't you find yourself a bar whore? We are adults in case you couldn't tell."  
I turned around to taste dinner and he was behind me

He whispered in my ear, "Bella if you really didn't want to play then you would have had a better excuse." And he squeezed my ass like Emmett had, but harder.  
I moaned loudly. I was so embarassed.

"Bella you sound like a porn star." He said laughing.

"Sorry. I moan on impulse."

**Next Chapter is Called: Bar Night of Truth or Dare**

**Please review**


	2. A Few Friends at the Bar

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Rob or Kellan ;)**  
** This plot is all mine.**  
** And just so you know, My description is NOT UNDER ANY SURCUMSTANCES FALSE ADVERTISING because when I posted the story, I added Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett. The description uses the first two.**

_**WARNING: If anyone steals my story and I get word about it, then I will cry. I'm not kidding. I love writing and right now everyone I go to school with hates me or somerhing and I have no friends. Writing is my only passion. Please don't take this away from me.**_  
*******  
As Edward drove us to the bar, I was thinking about how much I enjoyed our little exchange while he made dinner. It felt nice to get back in the system of just hanging out and being stupid young adults. I'm only 22, ya know?

On the ride to the bar Edward must have gotten bored, because he started leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"Bella I think some of that stuff we talked about you doing earlier is going to happen tonight,"  
He had his seductive look on. He continued.

"And Bella, I'm going to give you some really bad dares. Even if you do play it safe with truth, I'll dish out some old dirt from high school."

My cheeks flamed.

"Edward, if you plan on keeping me as a friend then I suggest you don't."  
"But Bella! You seem to have forgotten what kind of friendship we have!"  
He was right. Ugh.  
"Edward, you're such a douche."  
*******  
When we arrived at the bar, Alice and Emmett were already there.  
"Bella! Did you wear that little yellow thing?" Emmett asked.  
At first I didn't know what he meant but then Alice screeched, "YOU BORROWED MY YELLOW G-STRING TO HAVE SEX WITH _EMMETT_?!"  
Edward's eyes were wide. That made me smile. Then I remembered Alice's question.  
"Totally," Emmett didn't seem to inderstand out pissed off Alice could get.

"Alice I borrowed it because it's cute and Emmett walked in on me getting dressed. That's how he saw-"

Emmett cut me off, "That's how I know that you have greatest pussy in the office. I swear I walked in and I almost forgot we were friends. I just had to stick it in you."

I blushed and Edward gave me another mocking seductive look.

I liked his look, so I smiled and said, "And _BT Dubs_, Emmett," I said, talking like I did in high school, "I'm not wearing that little yellow thing, I'm wearing that even smaller black thing that you will _never_ get to see."

As soon as I said it I regretted it because his eyes challenged me and my previous statement accepted it with open arms.  
*******  
Alice was dancing with Jasper, grinding to the beat. Edward was dancing with some bar whore and I let my mind get the best of me. It flashed thoughts through my head.

_Edward's lips. Edward's ass. Edward naked. Edward's di-_  
My thoughts were cut off by a very mischevious  
looking Emmett.

He grabbed me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, I know what's going on. Alice told me. I know that you want him. Let's dance and see if he notices." I looked at him confused but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out on the floor.

I still didn't know what to do so Emmett grabbed my hips and swung me around. He leaned in close and bit my earlobe. Suddenly I knew what he was doing and I turned into a Kat Grahm or Beyonce.

I turned around into a grinding pose but instead of grinding into him I put my hands on his chest and swivelled my hips down him in a sexy way.

I had to admit that I am not graceful, but I am sexy, so when sexy Bella comes out, klutsy Bella leaves _immediatley_.

I noticed everyone starting to form a circle. They were watching us as if it were prom and we were king and queen. I laughed knowing it looked more like Slave and Mistress. This quickly changed,because Emmett could only take so much of my being dominant.

He swung me around once more, but instead of stopping me, he swung me into his pelvis, thrusting against me once.

He let me turn back around, my back turned to him but my eyes looking back at how his mouth was open and his tongue danced around everytime I moved my hips against him.

The song ended and we started to blush at the same time when everyone started cheering. He went to sit down but I stayed to give a quick curtsy.

People whistled and someone grabbed my tit as I got caught in the crowd. I yelled, "Take a cold shower, douche." And then I saw that it was just Emmett trying to pull me out. "Sorry Bells, just getting your attention."

Just then he whispered in my ear, "Bella when we get back to the table, just play along, okay?"

I nodded once.  
We got back to the table and Emmett said, " Bella I had no clue you could dance like that!"

Not missing a beat, I gave him a sexy smile and said, "Maybe we do it again sometime in private."

Edwards eyes got wide and I gave him a wink.

That was the moment that Edward Cullen realised I was a women.

** *******PLEASE READ*********  
** Truth or Dare is Next! Just so you know, if this story doesn't start getting any reviews by the 5th chapter then I will stop posting it. I will continue writing it, but not posting it. I love all you who like the story but I just don't want to risk the story getting stolen and re-posted by a better-known author. If the story gets lots of reviews, it's better known. If it's better known, it will be less likely to get stolen.**


	3. Pre- Truth or Dare

_**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine and the set up/setting for the story belongs to MsSailorman who is amazingly talented:}**_

**************************  
We all finally decided to leave for mine and Edward's. It was only 11:00 but it was a two hour drive. We figured out who should go in who's car by Edward who said, "We should all just leave in the car we came in."

Was he saying he wanted to ride with me? No, I was being stupid, he just said that so we could leave faster.

Edward and I got in the car. He began driving and at first I thought it was going to be a long akward drive, but then he asked, "So you and Emmett? That's nice, just no more PDA at work."

I gasped, "What? No! Me and Emmett are just friends."

He smirked with a bitter look in his eyes, " 'Maybe we can do it again sometime in private?' Bella please."

"Oh my gosh, Edward I was just dancing with him. If you don't like it then who was I supposed to dance with?"

He grinned and said, "Mike Newton?"

"Ew, Edward, I thought we were friends!"

"Just trying to get you some sex Bella."

"Ugh. Suck a dick."

He smiled and I decided to think about the dares I would give...hmmm...maybe I would make Edward take off all his clothes? Then I could see it...

My thoughts were inturrupted by him asking, "Bella, have I ever made you wet?"

I looked at him for a moment, curious as to why he would want to know.

"Edward, we are about to go play truth or dare and you really have to ask me this now?"

He smiled and said, "I just want to know. What do you say we play a little game of truth or dare our selves? We still have an hour and 45 minutes left." He smiled evily.

I gave in, "Fine, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ugh, he was no fun. I racked my brain for good questions. Ah ha! I"ve got it!

"What was going through your mind when Alice thought I slept with Emmett?"

He paused for a moment, thinking through his answer. I knew he wasn't going to give me the whole truth. "I was shocked. I didn't think that was the kind of person you were."

"You mean a girl, Edward? You didn't think I had sex or did anything slightly feminine?"

He was quiet for a while. He broke the silence and asked, "Truth or Dare, Bella?" I was a bit angry that he blew off my question but I picked dare.

"I dare you to suck my dick." He said smiling.

"Edward..." My face was red.

"Edward...I...why would you even want me to?"

He laughed at how flustered I was.

"Because I want to know if you're all talk...I just want to know if you can really do this stuff."

"Not right now, you're driving and we live together by ourselves. I can find time later."

He started to say something but I cut him off, "And I need to be able to prepare my self to have your semen in my mouth," I made a face.

He laughed and we continued our game.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show me your cock." I smiled and bit my lip. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh come on Edward! You dared me to suck it!"

"Yes, but I had a reason. You just wanna see it." He winked at me.

"That's not true. I just wanna see how much I'm gonna have to shove down my throat later."

He smiled and began unzipping his pants. I bit my lip and he looked at me. "Bella, do you even want me to do your dare?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, yes I do."

He continued to unzip his pants. When they were completely unzipped ans unbuttoned, he pulled over. When we were safetly parked on the side of the road he continued pulling down his boxers.

As soon as they came down my eyes my my mouth actually watering? It was so _big_!

"Holy _fuck_!" Wait...did I say that out loud? Ugh!

He pulled his pants back up and then looked at me. I blushed and bit my lip harder.

"See something you like Bella?" I laughed but he waited for an answer.

"Edward, I am so not answering that question."

He frowned and said, "Come on Bells! Just tell me and relieve the tension!"

He was right. The tension was building up inside me.

"Fine! Yes! You have a huge dick and I am _so_ glad you did my dare. Now please get back on the road and drive."

He looked at me for a second then started the car. We got on the road and he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"_Daaaaare_!" I singsonged the word.

He looked at me and I knew I was going to regret my decision. "I dare you to sit the rest if the ride home without your shirt or pants on."

He wanted a reaction to his dare but I wouldn't give him one. I took off my shirt, revealing a black bra from iCollection, which squeezed my boobs to look ginormous. I then pulled off my skinny jeans, leaving me in my bra and a lacey black v-string.

Edward stared for a minute then remembered he was drivng.

"Truth or dare?"

He chose truth. I figured I would ask his opinion on my...er...outfit. "Do I look okay? I mean, like, without my clothes on."

He looked at me bewildered and I noticed his growing erection. "Bella, I think you look beautiful. Actually, no, Bella, you look sexy as fuck." I blushed and I felt the heat in between my legs moisten.

I expected him to say truth or dare but instead he said, "Your wet." It wasn't a question. It was a cold hard fact.

"Bella, please let me pull over and fuck you. _Please_, I would do anything to have you right now." He was begging...for me! I had always dreamed of this but I wasn't giving in. Edward fucked everyone and I wasn't going to be added to the list so easily.

"Nope. Edward I'm a _lady_. Not another one of those bar whores."

With that, our game was over.

He scowled but continued to sneak peeks at my body.

As we drove along, I was thinking about his previous metaphor, '_Relieve the tension_'. I realised that that's how our whole relationship was. I was tense and he was calm. He always seemes to egg me on to let loose and calm down. To relieve the tension.

********************  
_** Please review and tell me what you think of my Bella!**_


	4. Truth or Dare: The real thing

_**Disclaimer: Twilight= Not Mine, Setting=MsSailorman, Plot=All mine!**_

**Please review and maybe check out my story **_**Bella and Her Pain**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

We continued to drive to the apartment. Bella was deep in thought, causing her to bite her lip. God, she was sexy. I didn't even know she was like this before now. She had firm tits and a really nice ass. I felt my self get hard as I described her in my head.

She truly was beautiful, not just sexy. There was a real beauty behind all that lust that was still there from her dance with Emmett.

Ugh. Emmett. She was very obviously into him. Why did I care though?

Why did I suddenly want her so much? My life is completely fine with Bella as my best friend and a new chick in my bed every night.

I didn't word that right...No, my _life_ wasn't right.

**Bella POV**

I peeked at him through my hair. Was he hard for _me_? I want him so bad, but I would ruin everything...or maybe I would just start something else.

No! I can't think like that. He may have been my bestfriend since middle school, but he was still a whore.

I accidentley laughed out loud. he looked at me, "Bella, something you want to share with the class?" He smirked.

"No, I was just thinking about stuff."

"LIke what?"

"Nothing."

"Bella! I want to laugh, too!" He was so stubborn.

"Edward, what I was thinking would only be funny to me."

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Why was he whining?

"I was thinking about how you're a whore, happy?"

He looked hurt, then realised the truth of my words. "Yes Bella, I could be classified as a whore, but are what can be classified as a cock tease." He laughed.

I gasped and tried to say something, but I knew it was true.

"Edward, I guess we will never be completely pure human beings." I said as if it were something he didn't already know. We laughed together and started to talk about childhood memories. We were truly meant to be in each other's lives.

We finally arrived home and I got out of the car. We were halfway up the walk way before I realised I was half naked.

"Edward..."

"Here Bella. I'll hide you." He smirked and wrapped his body around me. I tried to look upset but I loved the feeling of him being so close to me.

We reached our apartment and saw two firmiliar faces standing at the door.

"Bella, I know you and Edward just had to fool around before we got here, but you could have at least put a key under the matt."

Edward and I looked at each other and we both grabbed a key. I grabbed the one hidden in the flower pot and he grabbed the one from the top of the door frame. We both raised an eyebrow at Alice.

She scowled.

"Alice, we did not fool around. We just played a quick game of truth or dare in the car." Edward was still wrapped around me and we all went inside.

Emmett went straight to the fridge. "Vodka, koolaid, tiquila or whine?"

I looked at Alice, "Whine." She said softly.

"Vodka and grab the koolaid aswell." Edward said simply.

"Can you get me the icecream?"

Everyone looked at me. "What? Edward already said vodka and I want vodka. I also want icecream."

I walked into the kitchen. Emmett pulled out all the drinks and icecream. He poured himself a tequila the size of texas and I poured Alice a generous glass of whine and Edward a kool-aid vodka. I poured myself the same and then everyone sat down in a circle. I realised I had forgotten my icecream, but I didn't care.

"Okay, let's get this started..." I said. It was already dark outside so the living room lamp alone didn't give much light.

"Truth or dare, Alice?" Emmett asked, that stupid grin was back and better than ever.

"Dare!" She sounded excited.

"I dare you to french-kiss Bella."

Me and Alice use to party a lot, so we were good at truth or dare. We knew that most boys just wanted a reaction to their dare. She was even better at getting reactions from the boys on her dares.

"Okay." Alice smiled and grabbed my face.

She smashed her lips into mine. I started a war with our tongues when I kissed her back, battling for dominance. Me and Alice kissed for what seemed like the longest time. She grabbed my breast hard and I moaned. We finally stopped.

Emmett looked at her with a new found respect and Alice said, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare." This would be interesting.

"I dare you to to date Bella for three weeks." She smirked and I gasped.

"Um...how...what am I..." Edward didn't want to. It was okay because I wouldn't force him to.

"Edward, you have money! Take her to dinner! Sex her up! I don't care, just help her relieve the tension!"

There it was again. Relieve the tension. Was my whole life a mess of tension?

"Alice...er, I'm not sure if this is the best idea-"

"Deal. I like this dare." Edward cut me off. He looked at me and smirked but there was a different emotion hiding in his eyes. Something behind his lustful teasing.

I wasn't sure how my next three weeks would go by, but I didn't care. At the moment, I was going to make Emmett regret all that ass-smacking, tit-grabbing taunting.

"Emmett, you dear sexy thang! Truth or dare?" I laughed.

"Truth."

Fuck.

"Is it true that you slept with Jessica Stanley from the engineering branch...the girl who is obviously on crack?"

Everyone laughed and Emmett said, "It was before she looked like Lindsay Lohan."

We burst into laughter.

Everyone continued drinking and truth-or-daring until about five in the morning.

Emmett had managed to see my panties and get both mine and Alices tits in his mouth. Every one of us had atleaset two clothing items on the floor.

Emmett and Edward made out to which me and Alice both were incredibly turned on.

Emmett and Alice learned that I had slept with a firey red-hed, Victoria in high school. But not only did I sleep with her, I did it on Edward's bed. Of course it had been a dare.

We found out that Emmett slept with over 60 women in his life and Alice fantasizes about Jasper when using her vibrator.

Edward was forced to tell everyone about how we got lost in New York and he cried for two straight hours.

Much more occured and many more secrets were spilled by the time we had all fallen asleep, weary from our sexy games and exausting drinks.

Suddenly I remembered that Edward and I were now a temporary couple. I wondered what the next three weeks would bring until my head shoved my thoughts out, making room for sleep.

* * *

_**Reviews=Fast updates...School is coming soon and the reviews will help me update quicker. Make sure to check out 'Bella and Her Pain' and 'Edward, Bella, And Emmett?'**_


	5. The beginning of three weeks

**I was very glad to see how many of you enjoyed it! I know it sounds cliche but it really warmed my heart:) Make sure to keep reviewing! If you are tired of waiting for this story then check out my others:)**

* * *

I opened my eyes for a moment, just to get a good look of the damage. Wait a second...where am I? Maybe I'm just still dreaming...yep, it smells to much like sex in here, so I must be dreaming.

Then I felt someone move. Oh god, please let me live.

"Bella dear, are you awake?"

You probably can't imagine how stupid I felt in that moment. I thought I was going to get killed by some crazy rapest druggy and instead I end up somewhere I've wanted to be since I was 16. In Edward 's bed.

Not literally of course. His bed probably had semen stains or traces of STD's and moaned and creaked with every tiny bit of movement. Turn over. Creak. Scratch nose. Creak. Blink. Creak.

"Bella, can I order breakfast or do you want me to eat you out instead?" He smirked. What?

I then remembered Alice's dare. "UGH!" Opps, I said it out loud.

"Well Bella, it was just a joke, sorry." He laughed.

Most hangovers consisted of headaches and basically just other feelings that make you think that life sucks. For him, it was just everything being I joke. I finally caught on as the years went by. I still got the headaches, but being hungover was the same as being drunk or on a sugar rush for us. Why were we so similar? Why did I refer to us as we so often in my thoughts?

"Edward, we're not actually doing Alice's dare are we?"

He pretended to look hurt. "Bella, are you saying you're breaking up with me?"

I got up and walked to my room and he followed.

I attempted to hide my annoyance, "Edward we are not dating."

"Why?" He was honestly confused now.

"Because I don't want to date you." I made no effort to hold back my frustration this time.

"What? Why?" He looked like a teenager the way he asked.

"Because you just want me to be your piece of ass for the next three weeks and that's not how I work."

I put on a Queen albulm and started getting dressed.

"Maybe I really do want to date you."

"No you don't. I don't care what you try, I'm not dating you or having sex with you. _Especially_ since it was a dare. Please leave my room."

"Why are you so fucking uptight?"

"Excuse me? Have you not considered that I have feelings for someone else? Have you not considered that maybe I don't want to have sex with you? Have you not considered maybe I'm a lesbian? Have you considered any reasons other than I'm playing extreme hard to get?"

"You're a lesbian?"

"No."

"Do you have feelings for someone else?"

"No."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"No."

"You _are_ uptight! Even if I did just want sex, what would be so wrong with that? Maybe we need to have sex soon, you need to relieve some of that tension.""

I could see red now, "_EDWARD I WILL NEVER, EVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

He just stood there. He didn't look hurt or even mad anymore. "Bella, can I at least take you to dinner tonight?"

His eyes were begging. "Fine."

Later that day Emmett came over to watch some game on TV with Edward. I watched it with them like I normally do because I love their reactions.

My phone started ringing as some dude dropped the ball. I grabbed my phone and heard, "_FUCK!_"

"Sit down Emmett, it's just football." He walked to the bathroom instead. Just then, Edward pulled me into his lap, our legs could make a cross if I pulled back a little. I protested but he held me tightly.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

_Hey Bells, it's Alice._

I decided to have some fun since Edward wouldn't let me go.

"Oh hey babe." He looked up.

_ Are you busy?_

"No, baby, I'm just sitting here thinking of you_._"

_Is Edward there?_

"Yes baby."

Edward looked pissed and he grabbed my phone.

"Who the _fuck_ are you and why are you calling my Bella?"

_ Since when is she your Bella? _I heard Alice say over the phone.

"Oh, sorry Alice."

_Don't you sorry me. Don't you ever call my women yours again._

"Haha, okay Alice."

He handed me the phone.

"So what did you want?"

_I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me._

"Oh...are you asking me on a date?" I teased.

_Do you want to or not?_

"Yeah, pick me up at one, love ya babe, bye."

I hung up and Edward looked at me.

"You know, that was kinda hot, especially when Alice said you were her women."

I laughed and he kissed me.

I didn't expect it so I didn't have time to push him away. His kiss was passionate, not really lustful. I felt like he was trying to prove something to me.

Maybe that he had feelings? I tried to think through other theories but a haze filled my mind as I tasted his mouth.

He pulled back to take in my reaction. I didn't look him in the eyes. Instead I put my head on his should. I couldn't let him see how much that kiss broke me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"Umm, yeah. I'm..I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, you sound upset."

"Edward I said I'm fine." I said, crawling out of his lap.

Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you would kiss me back." He pulled me into his lap once more and kissed my neck. This was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! Remember reviews=faster updates  
**


	6. Quick Author Note

**Hi Everyone:) I just wanted to let you know that I clearly have not been on this sight very long so I don't have a beta or a community or whatever. I barely understand most of the stuff on this sight but what I do understand is writing and posting. That's it. I hope that doesn't effect how you think of my stories or anything like that because I really love writing! If you like this story, please review. **

**Reviews=Faster Updates! School is starting the 26th. I know, it sucks but with your praise/constructive critism I can make time to update. I love you guys! **

**- Bite Me at Twilight **


	7. The beginning of three weeks part II

I got out of Edward's lap, rolling my eyes at how silly him and Emmett were acting over a game of football. I walked to the fridge and realised Edward was behind me.

"Bella, would you hand me a beer?" He asked with a dazzling smile.

I pretended to think about it. "Nope." And I went to grab a soda. I guess he really wanted his beer because he leaned in, pushing me against the fridge.

I wasn't wearing a bra when my breasts were shoved against the fridge. What was supposed to be pain, turned in to intense pleasure as I felt his body against mine. I moaned loudly and he smirked.

He grabbed his beer and said, "Bella I had no idea you were so easily turned on."

"You're such a douche." I said as I walked to my room.  
I guess he followed me there because I heard the door open then close.

He sat down on my bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes burning.

I gave in and let go of all emotion I had previously been holding.

"THIS STUPID DARE IS GOING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY! I CAN'T DO IT! YOUR JUST GOING TO USE ME FOR SEX AND I HATE IT!" I was sobbing now. "I hate it..." I said again.

I sat down next to him and he cradeled me as I cried into him. Why am I being such a pussy? I'm showing him how vulnerable I am...ugh, it's sickening.

I cried and cried and I guess we fell asleep because I woke up on top of him at 2am.

I needed some time to think so I went into his room and grabbed his stash of smokes. I walked into the kitchen and lit one.

I puffed out some smoke. "Why am I so stupid?" I said aloud.

"You're not stupid. You're very intelligent." I turned and saw a very tired Edward behind me.

"How the hell did you find my Marble Reds?" I looked and sure enough they were reds.

"On your 21st birthday you grabbed them and went on the roof with me to calm your nerves about Jessica being a cheater."

"I was in love with her." He said simply.

I smiled and thought about how vulnerable he becomes at times. Just like me.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short and boring but I've been working on my story Potential Fame and Roomates. Remember, reviews=faster/better updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so sorry this isn't an update but I wanted to let you know that my step-dad smashed my nook so I can't update as soon as I normally would and all my stuff was saved that I had written on my nook so...yeah. Sorry guys. Remember to review if you like or don't.


End file.
